


Defiance

by Sazuka57



Series: Death Comes [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazuka57/pseuds/Sazuka57
Summary: Doctor Angela Ziegler, codename Mercy, did not scream in fear when faced with death.





	Defiance

Doctor Angela Ziegler, codename Mercy, did not scream in fear when faced with death. 

The cold, black barrel of the shotgun pressed against the middle of her forehead, and she did not scream in fear. 

She did not show fear. 

Instead, Doctor Angela Ziegler glared in defiance at the grim reaper. She glared in defiance at the creature that held the shotgun. She glared in defiance at her fate. 

Doctor Angela Ziegler, codename Mercy, did not scream in fear when faced with death. 

She screamed in pain.


End file.
